THE LOST
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: Akankah kau akan kembali lagi? akankah kita bisa bersama? akankah takdir sejalan dengan kita? katakanlah padaku... ku mohon, jangan hilang..
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, saya kembali lagi dengan nama baru dan fict baru setelah hiatus berabad-abad lamanya *plak* mohon diterima ya karya saya ini, arigatou ^^**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Rukia Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Bleach selalu milik Taito Kubo saya hanya sekedar meminjam.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: banyak mungkin kesalahan dalam penulisan atau pilihan kata, mohon koreksinya~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE LOST...**_

Setelah hari itu Ichigo tidak pernah melihat sosoknya lagi. Tak pernah dia menampakkan dirinya lagi setelah ucapan perpisahan itu. Hati Ichigo berkata 'Mungkin dia sibuk dengan jabatannya itu sekarang'. Terkadang sulit menutup mata dikala malam datang selalu terngiang 'Mungkinkah bertemu lagi?' atau 'Apa kami harus saling melupakan?'. Takdir begitu mengujinya setelah yang ia lalui beberapa tahun terakhir, kejadian yang tak pernah terduga sama sekali dalam benaknya. Menjadi Shinigami Daiko, melawan mahluk-mahluk aneh dan hal tak masuk nalar lainnya. Dia rindu pada 'gadis itu' semua tentangnya. Ia menyukai semua tentang gadis itu... Walau itu hal yang membuatnya repot, ia rela asal tetap bersama. Namun ia sadar itu tak mungkin terjadi...

Mustahil...

"Ichi-nii, kau tidak ke sekolah? Bukankah hari ini pengumuman tentang kelulusanmu?" Tanya Karin yang melihat kakaknya baru turun dari kamar dalam keadaan kusut, belum mandi. Padahal sudah jam 07.00, biasanya Ichigo sudah siap berangkat.

"Belum, bukannya tidak. Pengumuman jam 09.00 nanti saja mandinya." Jawab Ichigo dengan malas sambil mengambil 2 lembar roti tawar.

"Oyah, Yuzu dan ayah kemana? Kok, tidak ada?" Tambahnya.

"Mereka ke pasar, lebih tepatnya ayah mengantar Yuzu. Kebetulan hari ini kami libur sekolah." Karin pun melahap rotinya sambil sesekali meminum susu yang tadi ia buat sendiri. Biasanya Yuzu yang membuatkan.

"Begitu ya?" Tanggap Ichigo seadanya.

"Hei, kak?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku rindu, Rukia-nee..." Perkataan Karin pun sanggup membuat Ichigo tersedak seketika.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! K-kau bilang.. A-apa..?" Karin langsung saja menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Ichigo.

"Kau kaget sekali kak, sampai tersedak seperti itu. Ya~ memang aku tak boleh rindu padanya ya?"

"Bukan itu, kau jarang merindukkan orang lain. Makanya, aku kaget." Tentu sang adik yang cuek begitu mana mungkin merindukan oranga lain, kecuali orang itu penting baginya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku begitu?" Jawab karin dengan senyum tanpa ia sadari.

Ichigo tak merespon perkataan Karin lagi. Ia diam, dalam benaknya 'Hebat kau midget, Karin saja bisa rindu padamu'. Membuat dirinya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Akankah kau kembali kesini? Menunjukan tingkahmu yang membuat senyum muncul pada diriku. Menghapus hujan dalam hatiku... Apakah kita tidak dapat bersama? Apa pertemuan kita hanya kebetulan biasa? Apa dirimu hanya bisa ku lihat di seberang sana? Tak nyata...

Aku membutuhkanmu, ku mohon...

Jangan hilang...

Rukia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued ya~ segini dulu deh buat awalannya

Mohon reviewnya minna~

Thanks ^^

.

.

.Reina Mitsu~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Rukia Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Bleach selalu milik Taito Kubo saya hanya sekedar meminjam..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE LOST...**_

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu, sampai jumpa!" Pamit Ichigo kepada Karin untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa." Respon Karin atas ucapan sang kakak, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ichigo berjalan menuju sekolahnya dalam diam, ia sesekali bersiul mengingat waktu sebelumnya berangkat ke sekolah dengan Rukia. Dengan pertengkaran kecil yang selalu mereka lakukan bukan merupakan lambang mereka tak akur, justru itulah bukti nyata jika mereka itu dekat. Sangat dekat. Seperti memiliki sesuatu yang sama, tak ada jarak antarmereka seperti yang orang-orang lihat. Namun, sayang ada hal semu yang memisahkan mereka. Dinding kokoh yang sulit diruntuhkan.

"Hei, midget aku melihatmu dilangit... Turunlah." Ichigo berkata demikian, sambil tersenyum memandang langit seakan-akan Rukia memang ia lihat disana.

.

Jangan...

Hilang...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Ishida yang baru saja dari papan pengumuman kelulusan. Tak perlu dipikirka lagi, jelas Ishida menduduki peringkat pertama dengan nilai tertinggi.

"Biasa saja, posisi 10. Kau hebat, selamat ya Ishida." Jawab Ichigo sambil menjabat tangan Ishida.

"Sama-sama. Tapi kau naik peringkat Kurosaki, itu hal bagus." Ishida tersenyum sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau benar." Tanggap Ichigo seadanya.

"Kau mau ikut berlibur ke pantai? Teman-teman merayakan kelulusan disana." Ajak Ishida pada Ichigo yang sekarang lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Tentu siswa jenius ini tahu sebabnya karena apa, bukan hal lain. Tapi, gadis shinigami... Rukia Kuchiki.

"Tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja. Lelah." Ishida tahu juga bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan Ichigo untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"Sesekali kau harus senang, bodoh. 'dia' tak mau melihat kau begini terus pasti. Kau akan mengecewakannya."

"Hmm... Aku tahu. Justru aku begini agar ia datang kembali kesini dan memarahiku." Ichigo berkata dengan senyum sedih, Ishida dapat melihat kilat sedih di matanya yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyum. Sayang, Ishida tak mungkin tertipu dengan hal ini.

"Bodoh... Kenapaberpikir seperti itu? Kau masih yakin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Tidak juga." Tiba-tiba raut Ichigo pun berubah wajah sendunya ia tutupi dengan menundukan kepala, menghindari tatapan Ishida.

"Aku pergi." Tambahnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Ishida yang terdiam saja. Jujur Ishida bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakan dalam diri Ichigo.

"Kurosaki... Aku berharap kau akan lebuh tegar, tanpanya..." Gumam Ishida, kemudian ia menyusul kawan-kawan yang sedang berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ishida-kun?" Panggil Orihime kepada Ishida yang baru saja datang.

"Masih sama saja, tetap begitu." Langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi seakan memang itu yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Kuchiki-san, aku juga rindu padanya. Apalagi Kurosaki-kun, ia pasti sangat sedih dan kesepian... Andai Kuchiki-san disini, Kurosaki tak mungkin begitu..." Dengan lirih Orihime berkata. Ia tidak tega melihat Ichigo, pria yang pernah ia sukai *sekarang kan Orihime kekasih Ishida ^^* berwajah sendu, seperti semangatnya lenyap tertelan awan mendung.

"Ichigo... Kenapa kau jadi selemah ini..." Chad pun ikut bersuara, temannya yang sejak SMP itu berubah karena sosok shinigami yang selama ini bersamanya, sepertinya takkan kembali.

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku yakin dia akan bangkit. Kita perlu bersabar dan menunggu, saat ini dia butuh waktu sendiri." Mencoba memberi harapan kepada Chad dan Orihime, juga dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Ishida dan Ichigo selalu bersaing, baginya dia dan Ichigo tetaplah teman. Bahkan sahabat sejak berjuang bersama di medan perang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hujan selalu mengingatkanku akan sosokmu Ichigo... Kapan aku bisa menutup lembar kenangan kita? Terlau menyakitkan untuk diingat. Harus ku ketahui kita tak mungkin...'

'Aku harus hilang...' Sejak hujan turun di Soul Society, Rukia merasakan kehampaan menghampirinya. Membuat ingatannya tertuju pria berambut orange, yang telah mengisi hatinya. Sedari tadi ia bergumam tak menentu. Wajah sendu terpancar begitu saja, menimbulkan cermin di bola matanya... Kemudian... Tess.. Tess... Perlahan airmata membasahi pipinya. Sungguh ini kerpa kali terjadi padanya... Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya yang tengah berdiri dijendela kantornya.

'Rukia...' Gumam sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Salam Ichigo yang telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang nii-chan." Sambut Yuzu akan kedatangan Ichigo. Setelah sambutan dari Yuzu, Ichigo tak berkata apapun. Langsung saja naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Bingung ketika tingkah laku kakaknya yang semakin aneh saja kembali terjadi.

"Rukia-nee." Jawab Karin atas pertanyaan Yuzu. Membuat Yuzu mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Hah~ kau tak mengerti. Ia begitu karna Rukia-nee tidak ada." Mencoba menjelaskan kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Oh, aku juga merasa kehilangan... Apalagi nii-chan..." Gumam Yuzu dengan lirih. Ia juga sedih tak ada kakak wanita lagi yang menemaninya memasak disini. Wanita itu seperti menjadi magnet kekuatan untuk keluarga ini.

"Sudahlah kita harus menerima kenyataan yang ada." Karin tersenyum pada Yuzu, kemudian memeluknya.

'Benar, semua membutuhkannya...' Ucap sesorang dibalik dinding menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia, datanglah kesini!" Ucap Ichigo sambil melihat fotonya dengan Rukia yang diambil saat berjalan-jalan ke taman.

"Kenapa diam?" Pekik Ichigo tak mendengar adanya jawaban dari gadis yang ia panggil.

'Aku sudah gila...' Bisik hatinya atas tingkah lakunya yang seperti orang bodoh hidup tak segan mati belum saatnya *kata-kata baru dari author:P*. Ichigo pun turun setelah mengganti bajunya.

"Mau kemana Ichigo?" Tanya Isshin yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"Mencari angin sebentar, aku pergi." Pamit Ichigo langsung saja pada ayahnya tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Isshin.

"Anak laki-laki bodoh." Berkata pada dirinya sendiri melihat sikap Ichigo yang menurutnya konyol. Ia mengerti benar rasanya ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang special.

'Kau akan senang nanti.' Gumam Isshin dengan seringai anehnya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut membelai rambut orangenya, tiap helai rambut bergoyang seirama dengan angin. Seorang pria saat ini tengah berdiri dibawah pohon sakura tanpa bunga. Memandang kearah padang lavender yang luar biasa indah, warnanya bunga itu mengingatkannya pada gadis itu. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke padang bunga tersebut. Setelah sampai, ia berhenti sejenak memandangi bunga itu. Kemudian dia pun berkata...

"Hai, apa kabar?" Lalu memetik setangkai bunga lavender dan menyesapi aromanya. Aroma yang sama dengan gadis itu, Rukia... Harum, cantik, rindu sekali rasanya ia pada bunga... Ah bukan... Tapi, Rukia Kuchiki...

.

.

.

"Aku minta bantuanmu, Urahara." Ucap seseorang kepada Kisuke Urahara.

"Itu berat, sulit..." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mohon... Aku tak mungkin melihatnya begini terus. Tolonglah..." Desak sesorang itu agar Urahara membantunya.

"Baiklah, tapi bersabarlah sementara. Karna ini tak mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan." Urahara pun akhirnya setuju untuk membantu.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih." Obrolan itu pun terputus saat sesorang itu memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Dia memaksamu, Kisuke?" Tanya Yoruichi kepada Urahara yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Seperti katamu." Jawabnya dengan senyum penuh makna.

.

.

.

Kesepian yang melanda hati, membuat hati pun menutup diri untuk menghindari rasa simpati dari sudut manapun. Membuat diri semakin jauh tenggelam dalam sepi dan sendiri. Tak ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dan menggetarkan hati. Saat jatuh dalam keterpurukan ingin rasanya tak pernah ingat hal yang menyakitkan hati. Hujan mengguyuri hati tanpa henti... Namun saat itu, ada setitik cahaya terang didepan sana. Tanpa pikir panjang meraihnya, tanpa menduga cahaya yang menghangatkan dan menemani hari-hari kelam. Justru membuat luka baru yang lebih dalam karna cahaya itu tak bisa bertahan lama sebab takdir belum ingin berpaling untuk berjalan searah dengan cahaya itu...

.

.

.

'Aku menunggumu...'

'Jangan hilang...'

'Hilang... Dari hidupku... Jangan...'

.

.

.

**To be continued...:)**

**Haha chapter 2 selesai dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Aku berharap ini lebih bagus lagi.  
**

**Disini ada yang bisa menebak, siapa yang memperhatikan Rukia? Dan satu lagi, siapa yang berbicara dengan Urahara?**

**Silahkan di tebak :P...**

**Saatnya balas review~**

** Ruki Yagami: Tentu lnjut senpai! ^^ bisa dibilang ini memang prologue buat pemanasan *?* Makasih buat reviewnya. **** RnR again...! :3**

** ShuuKai Lover: Hmm.. Jujuur aja saya belajar lagi bikin fict. Udah lupa 1 tahun hiatus, jadi pemotongan tiba-tiba terjadi deh dibagian yang kurang pas. Makasih bwt reviewnya! Read n Review again! ^^**

** Aina Kurochiki: Yoroshiku ne, haha boleh panggil aja gtuu ^^ makasih suka chapter pertama yang bisa dblang prologue. Panggil aja tuh Ruki lagi baca skenario. Read n Review again! ^^**

** rura seta: ooke ;) makasih bwat Review, selanjutnya beri semangat terus bwt saya! Hehe :D**

** Thia Nokoru: Haha pengen bikin Karin terlihat sedikit berbeda disini.^^ mksih, jangan lupa RnR again! **

** Hanah Ruki ****Claludihatiichie****: ooke ga masalah review dimanapun saya layani. Oke mksh dah suka! Baca dan terus beri semangat saya buat update fict ini ^^**

**Makasih yang udah review, semoga ke depannya lebih banyak yang suka dengan fict ini.^^**

**Jaa~~ ^^**

**.Reina Mitsu**


End file.
